ABC AltMal
by Wolfgirl-Valentine
Summary: Párrafos basados en el abecedario con Altaïr y Malik como protagonistas. Mención de Slash hombrexhombre  NO homofobicos, gracias.


Bueno antes que nada Assassin´s Creed no me pertenece(obvio) es de Ubisoft y no gano nada escribiendo esto mas que un par de reviews que me quieran dar (carita feliz).

ADVERTENCIAS: ESTO CONTIENE RELACIONES ENTRE **DOS HOMBRES** si no te gusta busca otra cosa y dejame en paz, si te gusta espero lo disfrutes.

Mencion de amor entre varones, cursilerias, algunas cosas depresivas, malas palabras y algo de humor...según...

Sin mas ¡disfruten!

**

* * *

Altaïr**-

Sabia que su nombre significaba "águila", también que era una estrella, pero el no sabia que en los labios de Malik y pronunciado de _esa_ forma, podía ser tan malditamente excitante.

**Blanco**-

Aparte de que era fresca bajo el ardiente clima del desierto, no entendía a quien demonios se le había ocurrido que la túnica de un asesino fuera _blanca,_ podía jurar que esas manchas no saldrían jamás.

**Calor**-

El medio día del verano era agobiante, ni siquiera se podía buscar información a gusto, pero regresar a la mesa y ver a Malík tan solo en pantalones, bien hacia que valiera la pena.

**Dolor**-

Había días en los que Malik sentía el dolor insoportable, tanto física como emocionalmente, la ausencia de su hermano y los "dolores fantasmas" eran demasiado…pero cuando Altaïr lo abraza entre sueños, reflexiona…y sabe que pudo haber perdido mucho mas.

**Espíritus**-

Altaïr no creía en los fantasmas, así que cuando algo desaparecía o cambiaba de lugar culpaba a Malik, y cuando llegaban del mercado y encontraban el incienso encendido decía que debió haberlo dejado así antes de irse, pero cuando llega muy tarde una noche y ve a un MUY real Kadar inclinado besando la frente de un Malik durmiente y luego le mira y sonríe despidiéndose con la mano antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad, Altaïr decide que debe dejar de ser tan escéptico.

**Fobias**-

Malik lo ha tratado todo…TODO…incluso ha intentado la hipnosis…nada ha funcionado, entonces parece tener la idea perfecta, pero al parecer la promesa de nadar desnudos tampoco hace que Altaïr supere su fobia al agua.

**Gusto**-

Era un sentido en el que nunca había reparado, como asesino entrenaba mas la vista y el oído…pero cuando le besaba de esa manera, era el único sentido que necesitaba….y bendito fuera.

**Hirviendo**-

Así era como se sentía cada vez que el otro le tocaba, no importara que fuera una noche fría, estar cerca de él le hacia sentir que estaba hirviendo.

**Impulso**-

Siempre hacia sido impulsivo, y eso le acarreaba muchos problemas, así que cuando por _impulso_ besa al asesino de un brazo…no esperaba que las cosas salieran tan bien.

**Juventud**-

No puede evitarlo, los recuerdos a veces lo embargaban, algunos dolorosos, otros graciosos, y algunos mas tan llenos de significado, como cuando se habían conocido…y cuando contempla la manga vacía se da cuenta que tan estupido había sido en su juventud.

**Kilómetros**-

Cuando llega a la mesa y es recibido con insultos, no puede evitar pensar en que esa distancia es la que los separa…y lo peor de todo es que sabe que es su culpa.

**Luna**-

Ama como se ve su piel bajo la luna, el color canela bajo la luz clara, casi espectral delineado con las sombras de los músculos definidos, como enmarca los rasgos de su rostro tranquilo haciéndolo parecer mas joven…son noches como esas en las que puede quedarse contemplándolo hasta el amanecer…

**Malik**-

Cuando los novatos lo menospreciaran comentando la falta de su brazo entre murmuros, el estaría encantado de darles una lección, por que al le habían quitado un mimbro no su espíritu, y el era Malik Al Sayf…el Rey de espadas, y su titulo no era solo por su nombre.

**Nosotros**-

Después de una pelea especialmente violenta con Malik causada por su, en palabras del pelinegro, obsesión por la Pieza del Edén, Altaïr comprendió que debía dejar de pensar en su búsqueda como un "yo" y empezar a pensar como un "nosotros".

**Organización**-

Cuado Altaïr tomo el mandato Malik no pensó que llegase a tener problemas, pensaba que era totalmente capaz…pero después de ver que era un desastre con el papeleo, comprendió que quizás debía darle una mano.

**Palabras**-

Altaïr no era bueno con las palabras, asi que por lo general demostraba su afecto con acciones, algo mas bien torpes…por eso agradecía infinitamente que Malik fuera tan suspicaz.

**Quien**-

Esa era una pregunta recurrente en la mente de ambos después de cada sesión de sexo…al parecer nunca tendrían la respuesta, así que dejo de importarles quien empezaba con eso.

**Razones**-

Malik siempre había sido un hombre de razones para actuar, no hacia nada a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario….pero cuando Altaïr se sumaba a la ecuación…todo se iba al carajo.

**Sudor**-

Incomodo, pegajoso, salado, sucio, oloroso…eran algunas de las palabras para definirlo…pero en la piel de Malik solo podía calificarlo como excitante.

**Tinta**-

Siempre había admirado la habilidad de Malik para dibujar, crear increíbles mapas y paisajes, animales y retratos al azar de tan solo un papel y algo de tinta…pero después de tener un sueño húmedo que incluía a Malik, tinta y su propio cuerpo como lienzo se empezó a preguntar si no tenia una ligera obsesión…

**Uvas**-

Le gustaban desde que tenia uso de razón, dulces y jugosas, pero al probarlas del los labios del otro entre besos, comenzó a adorarlas.

**Valor**-

Siempre se había jactado de ser un hombre que no le temía a nada, con sus saltos de fe y peleas a muerte donde llevaba las de perder…pero un Malik _verdaderamente _enojado no era algo con lo que quisiera enfrentarse…por que eso mas que ser valiente seria ser **suicida**.

_W-(no encontré palabra alguna)_

_X-(no encontré palabra alguna)_

_Y-(no encontré palabra alguna)_

**Zapatos**_-_

Malik tenia otras prioridades para gastar su dinero(como tinta y pergaminos) así que pese al constante dolor de pies que le causaban sus botas viejas, no se quejaba, pero cuando un día despierta y encuentra un par de relucientes botas nuevas de cuero de vaca, y escucha un "Feliz Cumpleaños" susurrado a su oído, no puede evitar sonreír.

* * *

W, X e Y no pude encontrar palabras EN ESPAÑOL que se amoldaran a estos dos...acepto sugerencias. Espero les guste y si no...no moriré por ello (equis de).

Wolfgirl de Valentine.


End file.
